


O Pequeno Príncipe

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Le Petit Prince References, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: sulay | flufflyO Pequeno Príncipe era um poeta do qual Zhang Yixing era completamente apaixonado. Um dia quando o poeta desaparece de vez do instagram fica surpreso ao descobrir que, aparentemente, Zhang havia sido cativado por ele bem antes do que imaginava.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 6





	O Pequeno Príncipe

Yixing amava poesia.

Sempre quando lia algum livro se sentia completo, como se as palavras pudessem moldar seus sentimentos através dos significados. Foi assim quando leu O Pequeno Príncipe pela primeira vez, e era assim também quando lia os poemas de um fã que eram postados no _Instagram_ todas as noites.

Zhang curtia e comentava em todos eles. O garoto por trás da conta _@petitprincee_ era o seu maior e melhor terapeuta do coração. Tudo o que ele escrevia parecia cativar Zhang. Assim como o Príncipe era cativado pela Rosa no livro, o seu príncipe poeta havia lhe cativado com suas palavras doces e sonhadoras.

Todas as noites, sem falta, Zhang abria o _Instagram_ pra achar uma mensagem nova do seu Príncipe no _feed_ da rede social. Ele rolava com o dedo ansiosamente para poder ler, quase como se precisasse de verdade daquele texto pra poder dormir bem. Então era claro que naquele dia não era diferente.

Zhang tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho (a livraria a qual era o gerente fazia alguns anos já). Sempre acabava encontrando Kim Junmyeon no caminho, o vendedor da loja de frozen iogurte do outro lado do corredor. O pequeno Junmyeon era um garoto muito legal e simpático, o qual Yixing gostava muito de conversar. E quando descobriu que Kim também era fã de poesia, assim como ele, logo lhe recomendou a conta do seu maior ídolo no _Instagram_.

Junmyeon ficou feliz, do tipo bem radiante, quando também lhe disse que era um grande fã do Pequeno Príncipe, e que agora tinha um motivo para se inspirar um pouco mais com a história. Então, era ainda mais do que empolgante dizer que havia sido ele quem arrastou Kim Junmyeon para essa vida. Porque todas as noites, eles comentavam juntos sobre os poemas também.

Naquela noite, no entanto, tudo foi um pouco mais diferente. Zhang Yixing abriu a porta do apartamento ansioso para conseguir pegar o melhor sinal de wi-fi, quando percebeu que estava um pouco mais difícil que o normal. As antenas não estavam conseguindo se conectar com o sinal, e a página do _Instagram_ estava demorando muito para conseguir carregar. Yixing bufou de frustração! Só podia ser mesmo um carma. Estava tão ansioso para ler aquele poema, mas tudo parecia dar errado para que isso demorasse mais para acontecer.

Assim que passou pela porta da frente, já sentou no sofá, fazendo de tudo para conseguir pegar um sinal melhor. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos inteiros até que a página carregasse. Yixing já estava com o dedo clicando na atualização do perfil, quando percebeu.

Era o mesmo post da outra noite.

Zhang ficou desalmado. Não tinha nenhum poema ali esperando por ele. Seu sorriso murchou no mesmo momento, e logo ele abriu a aba de conversas com Junmyeon. Precisava saber se era verdade ou apenas um problema da sua rede.

**Yixing** : Jun... não tem poema hoje :((

 **Yixing** : Não sei se é a minha Internet, ou o quê

 **Yixing** : Mas acabei de abrir o perfil e não tem nada lá :(

 **Junmyeonnie** : Poxa, que saco isso.

 **Junmyeonnie:** Quem sabe ele não posta? Só pode demorar um pouco...

 **Yixing:** Mas já era pra ter postado! Faz três horas...

 **Junmyeonnie** : Sinto muito, Xing :(

 **Yixing** : :((((((((

Zhang bloqueou o celular e logo o deixou sob o sofá, abandonado. Abandonado como ele mesmo se sentia naquele momento sem suas palavras doces e calorosas para ler. Seu Príncipe aparentemente havia deixado o planeta da internet por tempo indeterminável.

Naquela noite, Zhang Yixing foi dormir com uma tristeza no coração.

Já faziam-se uma semana desde o sumiço do Pequeno Príncipe. Fãs de todo o globo mandavam mensagens e lotavam as menções de todas as redes sociais querendo saber o que havia acontecido com o pequeno e amado poeta do _Instagram_. E Yixing não era diferente: havia mandado diversas mensagens para ele, dizendo que entendia o seu coração e que tudo bem se ele estivesse cansado de tudo aquilo. Afinal, era um direito dele de compartilhar ou não a sua arte.

Mas o lado irracional de Yixing não aguentava mais dormir sem as mensagens de conforto que o Príncipe postava todas as noites. Por isso, recorria aos livros que Junmyeon havia lhe indicado. Alguns, realmente se assemelhavam tanto com as palavras do seu Príncipe que ele quase conseguia se sentir como antes. Quase.

Por que sabia que ninguém no mundo seria como o seu poeta.

Yixing naquele momento estava na livraria, assinando a chegada dos pacotes de livros novos que haviam pedido da editora há alguns meses. Mas até mesmo as suas tarefas no trabalho pareciam pesar. Ele estava sentindo uma falta absurda do seu poeta, com medo do temível adeus nunca ser concretizado. Zhang esperava que não, é claro; mas também esperava não ficar a vida toda esperando agonizado pelo retorno do seu Príncipe.

Quando teve um tempo para uma pausa, conseguiu sair da loja para conversar com o seu amigo do outro lado do corredor. Queria poder desabafar com Junmyeon porque sabia que ele, de longe, seria o único que poderia entender.

Caminhou até o quiosque em que ele trabalhava e ficou esperando até a fila abaixar. Junmyeon lhe dirigiu um sorriso ou dois, vendo que ele estava ali esperando por uma brecha. Ele era mesmo uma pessoa completamente acolhedora, seja qual fosse o seu problema, Junmyeon sempre escutava o que Yixing tinha a dizer.

Assim que todos ali pareceram satisfeitos com suas entregas, Zhang se aproximou, ainda um pouco desanimado, esperando pelo seu próprio frozen yogurt.

"Jun... como você está hoje?" Zhang perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado da bancada, onde deixou também seus pertences.

Junmyeon sorriu, trazendo a sobremesa de morango para ele. Yixing adorava morango na mesma intensidade que adorava os poemas do seu Príncipe, e Kim sabia muito bem disso.

"Eu estou ótimo." O vendedor respondeu "Mas você parece bem abalado. Nenhum sinal do seu Pequeno Príncipe?"

Yixing suspirou, com o mundo caindo em suas costas.

"Não. E isso já faz uma semana! Onde ele se meteu? Mandei diversas mensagens para ele mas parece que ele não responde ninguém também. Não sei o que fazer."

Junmyeon lhe observou, com um sorriso contido.

"Sente tanta a falta dele assim, Xing? Não são só poemas? Se quiser, posso escrever alguns para você." Yixing sorriu.

"Eu te agradeço muito, Jun. Mas são os poemas dele que me faz suspirar, sabe? É uma conexão que nunca tive com nada antes. Quando leio o que ele escreve, o meu dia fica automaticamente melhor." Kim sorriu novamente, com um pouco de timidez.

"Entendi... então é realmente importante pra você esses poemas." 

Importante era pouco, Zhang amava cada letra que o Pequeno Príncipe colocava no papel. Ou melhor, na sua tela. Cada palavra também tinha a apreciação do chinês, assim como cada comentário que ele lhe enviava nas redes também tinha toda a sinceridade do seu coração. Era realmente uma parte importante da sua rotina.

"Sabe, Xing..." Junmyeon lhe incentivou "Talvez você apenas deveria focar em outra coisa. Por que não toma mais um frozen?" Ele colocou outra sobremesa na sua frente, dessa vez de chocolate.

Zhang sorriu, nem ao menos percebendo mais nada ao redor, focando totalmente no frozen que estava bem na sua frente. Adorava o quão gostoso eram as sobremesas de Junmyeon. Sempre que ia ali, acabava esquecendo todos os problemas pela maneira que ele conseguia fazer com que nada no mundo era impossível de vencer, se você pudesse tomar um daqueles frozen yogurt. E Yixing já estava começando a pensar assim também.

Foi no seu quarto pote que o chinês simplesmente desistiu e voltou para o trabalho. Teria que seguir com a sua vida, esquecer que um dia o seu Príncipe existiu, ou simplesmente carregar as boas lembranças que as palavras dele lhe trouxeram para o seu coração.

Passou o dia todo organizando, separando e lendo livros que deveria vender. O tempo passou mais rápido do que ele imaginava, já que lá pelo final do dia, ele já estava arrumando as suas coisas para ir embora, dentro da sala da gerência. Quando pegou sua bolsa percebeu algo esquisito: havia um post-it laranja neon grudado na carteira. Yixing achou aquilo completamente esquisito, porque nunca havia acontecido nada do tipo consigo antes. Os dedos longos alcançaram a ponta do papel áspero, e com um puxão, ele o descolou do lugar que estava. Virou o papel, assustando-se quando viu um poema escrito lá. E nele lia-se o seguinte:

_Eu sei que você, tão ansioso por mim_

_Foi paciente o suficiente para entender_

_Todos os meus motivos_

_De ter demorado tanto para compreender_

_Que você também é importante pra mim_

_Sinto vontade de te tocar_

_Sinto vontade de te provar_

_Sinto que nada no mundo substitui o calor_

_Que eu sinto quando você me olha_

_Do outro lado do corredor_

_Você é assim pra mim, Xing_

_Porque eu também sou assim pra você_

_E se um dia você ainda se perguntar_

_Eu, com todo o meu coração, vou lhe responder:_

_Sim, eu escrevo_

_Porque escrevo sobre você._

_Cativamente seu,_

_J._

_J._

_J?_ _Jun... Junmyeon?_

Yixing ficou surpreso. Chocado, para não dizer incrivelmente extasiado. Procurou tanto pelo seu príncipe enquanto ele estava ali o tempo todo, a cinco passos dele, do outro lado do corredor?

Mal pensou no que estava fazendo, quando correu os lances de escadas da sala da gerência, até o salão principal da livraria, parando no lugar quando o percebeu ali. Sorrindo para si. O seu príncipe. Seu Pequeno Príncipe, Kim Junmyeon.

Zhang correu até ele, com um sorriso largo tomando conta de seus lábios. Quando o alcançou, puxou seu corpo para perto num abraço apertado. Sentia o mesmo cheiro das sobremesas que ele preparava o dia todo, assim como sentiu o seu calor. Era óbvio que o príncipe era a parte fundamental da sua vida, porque era também a pessoa por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado há meses. Era a única pessoa da qual ele tinha ambição para ouvir todas as palavras que tinha a dizer.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que é você." Junmyeon riu em seu abraço, com os olhos de meia-lua.

O seu sorriso favorito no mundo inteiro.

"Eu fiquei nervoso, porque... queria que você soubesse. Então acabei ficando ansioso demais para escrever alguma coisa. Até que escrevi esse bilhetinho pensando em você, e foi tão fácil quanto os outros." Zhang sentiu todo o carinho que ele tinha guardado por si naquelas palavras.

Assim como sempre sentia quando lia os poemas que ele postava diariamente no instagram. Era o mesmo sentimento, a mesma completude. Seu Príncipe sabia como tocar o seu coração, porque ele fazia isso todos os dias, em seus pequenos atos. Fosse um bilhete como esse, ou a sua disposição para lhe fazer sobremesas, ou os sorrisos que trocavam através das vitrines todos os dias, a cinco passos um do outro. Tudo aquilo, Yixing percebeu, fazia parte daquele momento único. Aquele em que havia encontrado a pessoa que havia lhe cativado.

Por isso, quando olhou para Junmyeon novamente, fez apenas o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás: o beijou. O beijou com tanto estimo e amor, quanto o Príncipe tinha com a sua Rosa. E por amá-lo tanto assim, sentiu que poderia finalmente encontrar o conforto de suas palavras, em seus abraços, seus beijos e seus afagos, dali pra frente.

Até porque Zhang Yixing estava devidamente cativado, e Junmyeon era o único responsável por aquilo.


End file.
